moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shades of the Dawnfury
The Shades of the Dawnfury, a division of the Espionage Syndicate, unit group of the Dawnfury Concordant, was created by Alerion Flamearrow-Arshun under encouragement of Lefice Blackbourne. The Shades was created as a method to further the Espionage Syndicate’s capabilities, giving special authority to the members of the Shades. There have only been eight official shades, however as time has progressed; only four active shades remain. The Shades of the Dawnfury specialize on the gathering and manipulation of information. Their methods for doing so are constantly eased from the Dawnfury Regiment’s eyes; creating a metaphorical black wall between the truth and what is given to the public to dwell on. The Shades do not follow any specific rules. Their guidelines are that of common sense. Their ability to solve issues is dynamic, not one static route shall be followed. Often given the ability to lead and command the other members of the Espionage unit, the Shades of the Dawnfury work together as a core group, to get their job done and completed. History Creation: The Shades of the Dawnfury was an idea originally proposed to Alerion Flamearrow-Arshun by Lefice Blackbourne. He claimed that the ‘Espionage Syndicate’ was much too plain, and to give the Unit a more sense of variety, they ought to rename it. Alerion agreed, and upon a gather of his most active members, who at the time consisted of Arilliae Sunspear, Tyrenthar Silver, Reylen Darkfallow, Silahs Sunshot, Taeryk Dawnweaver and Lefice Blackbourne, they voted on a new name. Upon further encouragement from Alerion to choose the name “Shades of the Dawnfury” it was agreed and chosen by everyone present. The same day, the Espionage Syndicate had a shift in leadership management. At the time, the Syndicate was rather small; a pathetic 9 total members, which today stands 35 strong. Alerion assigned Lefice Blackbourne to be his second in command; his first ‘Shademaster’ and he named Tyrenthar, Reylen, Silahs, Tearyk and Arilliae the first five Shades of the Dawnfury. At this given time, the ‘Shades of the Dawnfury’ was nothing more than a special name that the Espionage Syndicate would go under. It wasn’t until the sudden disappearance of Lefice Blackbourne that Alerion began to shift the Shades into something bigger. Transition: Alerion realized that with the Espionage Syndicate’s sudden growth in numbers, there would need to be a core group that could handle the transfer, input, and usage of information. Many members within the Espionage Syndicate - while talented to their own ways - were not fit for what Alerion had in mind. He gathered his most trusted members, which at the time only consisted of three people, Arilliae Sunspear, Silahs Sunshot, and Taeryk Dawnweaver. He forged the Espionage Syndicate’s elite into the Shades of the Dawnfury, and made the Shades of the Dawnfury an official division within the Unit. Recently the Shades of the Dawnfury are again shifting into another transition. With the recruitment, and increasingly rapid rise of Mirava Del’var Darkfyre, the Shades may have a new set of leaders. The Espionage Syndicate, to this day, stands with 35 strong members. So many members must often be regulated, and moderated. The Shades work as supervisors for the Espionage Syndicate, and the Shademaster supervises the Shades. Mirava Del’var Darkfyre and Silahs Sunshot have, for some time, been proving themselves in the eyes of Alerion Flamearrow-Arshun. With their incredible team-work, and immeasurable tenacity, this duo has given Alerion the new second-in-commands he has been searching for. The Shades have only had one leader since Lefice Blackbourne vanished, and it was time, with the increasing growth of the Espionage Syndicate, to gather more. Upon the return of the Shades, to Quel’thalas, the duo would be promoted to Shade-Captains. Not necessarily Shademasters, as Lefice Blackbourne had been, as the second-in-commands must be properly recognized by the growing mass of the Espionage Syndicate. However, things often don't go according to plans, and despite Alerion's original intent, Silahs Sunshot was not given the Shade-Captain title. Only Mirava has been given such, but Silahs with time may be given it as well. General Information: What the public knows about the Shades of the Dawnfury, is that it is only a name given to the Espionage Syndicate as a cliché method to make the Unit seem more diverse. The name wasn’t ever given much attention, and as such the Shades were allowed to dwell as they wished. The Shades of the Dawnfury reside within the Quel’lithien Lodge, an abandoned Quel’dorei building which borders the entrance to Quel’thalas. It is here where they have a hidden set of logs; specifically designed for organization, these logs hold several important transcripts and information that is crucial to the Shade’s development. The logs are thought to be inaccessible unless given the correct location and password patterns. Current Days: With the death of Alerion Flamearrow-Arshun II, came the official death of the Shades of the Dawnfury. The group is currently out of commission, as past officers have refused to continue its roots. Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:The Dawnfury Concordant